What a Day!
by Crimson K. Porter
Summary: This is, in short, a story about Haruhi's most confusing day as a Host. Read to find out what happens, who likes who, who choses who, and finally who gets a ring.
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day for Haruhi as she entered the third music room and saw the normal faces of her friends and co-hosts. She saw the twins sitting on the couch looking at her a little differently then normal.

As she got ready for the main Host event, she couldn't help notice that all the guys had a different look to them. After the incident of almost losing the Host Club because of Tamaki's choice to get engaged to a young girl of his grandmother's choosing, the guys all seemed a bit different to Haruhi, though she just couldn't figure out why.

The way that Hikaru looked at her sent chills up her spine. Hikaru now gave her a look of admiration and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Every time he looked at her, she couldn't help but smile now.

It was a different look with the second twin, Kaoru. Kaoru now looked at her then quickly started looking from Hikaru to Haruhi, then back to Hikaru with anticipation in his smile. Kaoru basically had the same smile. Only now it had a shimmer of anxiousness.

Mori never changed, but the way he acted was a tad different. Before the incident, Mori only paid attention to the protection of Honey, but now Mori pays attention to the well being of Honey and Haruhi. Mori talks more and tells Haruhi everything, yet still manages to be quiet.

Honey hasn't changed one bit. Although now he enjoys his cakes a lot more.

Kyouya has become a lot more open and happy. He still keeps his nose buried in his numbers and planning. Haruhi now notices that Kyouya has a strange habit of slightly looking up at her and staring until he sees her eyes meet his. Kyouya also has a new behavior of trying to always get Haruhi alone with him, though Tamaki still won't allow that.

Even with all these changes in her friends, Haruhi now finds the most change in her friend Tamaki, who now flirts with her and no longer calls her his daughter. All Tamaki does is rave about Haruhi to the other Host members. Now Tamaki can't keep his little mouth closed to the thoughts he has about Haruhi.

Luckily for Haruhi the customers of the Host Club still don't know about the secret in which all Host members have been hiding for so long. Haruhi enjoys the Host Club and is learning to cope with the new characteristics of her companions.

With the start of a normal day, Haruhi had no idea that this normal day would turn into the most confusing day of her life.

Tamaki is talking and flirting, (mostly flirting), with one of his many customers when he hears a shriek from across the room as a young girl starts screaming.

"Haruhi isn't a guy! Haruhi is a girl!" the young woman yelled.

All the Host Club members then swarmed to the rescue of Haruhi as the young lady kept yelling and spreading the word that Haruhi is not who she said she was.


	2. Chapter 2

This young lady was called to the attention that Haruhi was a girl because she had walked in on Haruhi changing in a separate room. I guess the young lady was just too curious for her own good will.

As the young lady was brought to a sudden halt by the heroic Mori and Honey, Haruhi was already outside with Tamaki and Hikaru as they led her by her hands. Kaoru and Kyouya settled down the rest of the beautiful teen customers because they knew what to say to calm them all down.

Tamaki called for his limo as Hikaru tried to reason with Haruhi that it was a bad thing for everyone to know who she really was. Haruhi just didn't seem to listen. Haruhi didn't really care if anyone found out; she actually thought it might make things easier.

"Haruhi, even though you think it may be a good idea for everyone to know that you're a girl, you need to consider how we feel. All of us want you to stay in the Host Club and be a host. It's too much fun having you here to compromise what we've worked so hard to achieve. None of us want it to end." said Hikaru encouragingly.

"Listen to me, both of you." Haruhi started. "I want people to know who I really am. I want people to know me just like you know me. I know that someday, even if not today, people will find out. I don't mean to give the Host Club any trouble, but that's how I feel. I know that I love the Host Club and that won't ever change, but I want the other students to know me for who I really am and not who I'm pretending to be."

Tamaki and Hikaru both nodded in agreement. They had heard Haruhi and knew she would never change her mind now.

"I guess you'll never change your mind now." Tamaki said calmly. "I guess the only thing left to do now is this…" Tamaki leaned in to tell Haruhi a secret. He then whispered in her ear, "Now that everyone in school will know that you're really a girl, I don't need to wait any longer." Tamaki stood straight up and then said, "Haruhi, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Hikaru's face darkened at the sound of these words. Hikaru started reminiscing about the date he had gone on with Haruhi and how much fun he had. His face started receiving darker and darker shades of red the more he thought about Haruhi.

Haruhi, a little stunned, quietly nodded her head. Inside she felt kind of embarrassed, yet still happy. She remembered the time she had with Hikaru on their date and wondered if this time it would be any different. Haruhi knew that she felt something inside her heart that was different than before, but she couldn't put her finger on that something.

Tamaki swelled inside with joy and happiness. He started dancing around and laughing at the thought that now he had his chance to tell Haruhi the truth about his true feelings.

Hikaru couldn't hold his jealousy any longer. He suddenly blurted, "Haruhi, you can't go out with Tamaki!"

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at Hikaru in amazement and wonder.

"You can't go out with Tamaki!" he exclaimed again. "You just can't! I don't want you to! If you say 'yes' to anybody, I want it to be me!" Hikaru stated, getting more and more frustrated as he went. "I LOVE YOU HARUHI!"

Tamaki dropped on his knees and grew redder and redder. He couldn't believe it. Hikaru had beaten Tamaki to it. Now what was he supposed to do? Tamaki started shuddering and breathing harder as he thought about what Haruhi might say.

**A.N. Okay then. This is my newest chapter. I know I keep leaving you at cliff hangers, but I just can't think anymore. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I get fifteen reviews, but it sucks because I only have seven. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story, two more chapters and I'm done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**Wow you guys…I'm so sorry. But between school, chores, and my other devotions, this story kind of got pushed aside. At least I'm updating. Well, here goes nothing.**

Haruhi and Tamaki both stood there entirely amazed at the words that had just spilled out of Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru himself was kind of shocked at what he said. All three just stood there in embarrassment, shock and emotional chaos.

Kyouya, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey all came wandering out of the academy's front doors to stand next to the petrified three hosts.

"What's wrong with Haru-chan?" asked Honey curiously.

Kaoru started poking Hikaru and Tamaki dwindled down to his grey corner and began growing mushrooms. Mori and Honey began to inspect Haruhi's pale and stiff body.

Kyouya, of course, immediately knew what had occurred between the three hosts.

"Haruhi?" asked Kyouya gaining the attention of Haruhi. "If you have to make a decision then I want you to make a clear decision based upon all your choices. So here are your choices: Hikaru, Tamaki, Mori, myself, or nobody. Now, what's your choice?"

Every host in the listed names began to blush madly as did Haruhi, all except for Kyouya who never loses his cool.

Haruhi began to think about her choices. She thought to herself, _wow! I've never had so many guys like me before…and I didn't know that any of these guys liked me. What a day! Four confessions, a secret revealed, and a huge decision that could affect the rest of my life. What am I supposed to do? Who do I choose? I like them all as friends, but I guess I never really thought about which one I really liked…wait! Yes, I do! I know who I love! _It had occurred to her which one she was in love with. She started to beat herself up for not realizing it before.

"I don't want to hurt anyone when I make my decision. I want us to all stay friends and I never want that to change. My decision should not make any difference to the friendship we all share." Haruhi pleaded.

She stood up and stared into all her confessor's eyes deeply. All of them got the message that she loved each and every one of them the same as friends.

Haruhi casually walked over to Kaoru and Honey and pulled them aside. The other hosts began to watch closely as Kaoru and Honey's heads nodded along with Haruhi's words. When Haruhi was done talking Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders and Kaoru leaped to his brother's side and placed his elbow on Hikaru's shoulder.

Haruhi cleared her mind and took a deep breath. She walked calmly to Kyouya and whispered in his ear. She turned around and walked straight up to Tamaki and kissed him right smack dab on the lips.

**A.N.**

**-Hahahahahahaha…how'd you like that? You can find out the rest later in the next chapter which I promise will be up faster than this one was. I know it's extremely short, but I'm tired and I have tons of homework to do. Next chapter shall be up fast, but just wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

**Hahahahaha….this one is up a lot faster than the last one!! So the threat from my good friend Evil Midget is insignificant!!!! Otay…on with the ending of my fanfic.**

As Haruhi withdrew from the passionate kiss she surprised Tamaki with Kyouya adjusted his glasses and stared at Haruhi with a longing he would never fill. Tamaki dropped to the ground holding his lips and turning redder and redder until his face would blend in with a fire engine perfectly. Tamaki, even though he was embarrassed, smiled with a new found love and desire.

"So…I guess that answers that," stated Kyouya with a growing smirk.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Hikaru and Kaoru started distancing themselves from the group again, but in reluctance. Hikaru's heart had been hurt and was shattering to pieces, but to his surprise Haruhi smiled and walked over to him.

"Hikaru, this changes nothing. I may have chosen Tamaki as the one I love, but you and the other hosts are still my closest and best friends. Don't do something that you might regret. Kaoru, I know you want to open your world. Well, here's your chance. Both of you should learn that things don't always go the way you want…take it from someone who knows. I love both of you!" Haruhi's voice grew louder and louder until she was practically yelling at all the hosts. "I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I DON'T EVER WANT THAT TO CHANGE!"

Haruhi dropped to her knees frustrated and all the guys just stood there in shock that she still loved the rest of them too. They all finally got the point and each one of them started towards Haruhi and began to comfort her with grins, hugs and warm hands on her shoulders.

Tamaki stood back and pulled Haruhi with him. He spun around to face Haruhi in the face at the same time that he dropped the ground on one knee. And he spilled the most heart touching speech any of them had ever heard. "Haruhi. My dear Haruhi. I love you more than my life and I agree with you. Nothing should ever change the close friendship we all share, but this friendship that you and I share…I believe it should move to the ultimate step. Haruhi, will you take my last name? Will you spend the rest of your life as my wife? And are you willing to step up to the infamous alter and say 'I do' with me?"

A silence filled the air and lasted for three long minutes. But finally Haruhi replied by rushing into Tamaki's arms and screaming "YES" as she fell into his loving grasp. Everyone, even the one's denied of Haruhi's true love, rushed to the two love birds and started jumping and wildly shouting praises to the new item.

The next month the happy couple were married and honeymooned to the United States with all the hosts too. In New York, Kyouya met a lady who he soon fell in love with. Actually…every host found a girl in the United States. Kyouya met Rose, Hikaru met Kristy, Kaoru met Elizabeth, Honey met Allison, and Mori met a girl named Jessica. Even with all the hosts finding their true loves, every one of them stayed together as the best friends they were.

**A.N.**

** So? How'd you like it? Was it a good ending? I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short, but there's a lot in there. Send lots of reviews and comment me if I need to improve…I'm always looking for ways to better myself.**


End file.
